The Nemesis-es (Nemeses)
List of the Main Antagonists (includes existing villainous groups) The Main Antagonist(s) In the real DB universe, the main villain of the whole story is named to be a mysterious lord/edgy creature/unidentified object/whatever known as Akuma. He is so edgy and has possession and control over all the elements, including Isotope. He can also control the souls of the people wearing silver rings as a mark that kills them instantly within the blink of an eye. But now, this "edgy" creature is not what he is in this universe, thus the name "Whackuma" is born. He is definitely a human and not some edgy-af devil who plans to kill them instantly. Whackuma likes to whack people as a process of his punishment when someone is against him or something like that. He also wields the power of all the elements (including Lunare, Salt, Neuling, and other stuff, etc.) He also has his "champions" under his command to prevent the united Alliance stopping him. He is the reason why Devil Beater Parody (aka Meme Beater, Cringe Beater, whatever the heck you want to call it) exists in this world now. The Other Main Antagonist This edgy-as freak who wields eight katanas, each one imbued with a different element (even fanmade ones) is proven to be Whackuma's best champion, named Edgius Tenebrae Rex Nemeses (aka Nemeses (hence the name of the title)). He maintains a serious attitude, an outright and overweening stance of behavior and a nature deemed too dark for the champions to know. He isn't involved in any of the anomalies happening, but he is also known as the "Devil's Chapel Coffman" because he sees everything without being seen using an invisible eye. He is also held accountable for the death of Sam Thing, L-Type Vantas, Alt. Universe Keith, and almost the entirety of the Dan Gang (with the main 3 and Alt. Universe Avaxus being survivors). In turn, he was underestimated of his strength which led to Whackuma's downfall. Minor Antagonists (note that this is for fanmade purposes, just added in my own twists) G-Force They're not guinea pigs...oh wait yes they are. They have the same names except for their leader, Hamster Kidd. Trombone Gang Their leader, Nick Galaxy, plays the saxophone like Epic Sax Guy with Stephen Knight and Brock Calypso as his watchers. Appears on the Trombone Arc. Xenon's Parody Xenon in this universe is named Radon and you know it. His last name's not Karambit, unfortunately. Appears on the Radon Arc. Boys in da Hood Chapel Coffman acts like he's part of the hood, and the rest of them follow him around. Appears in the Geido Arc. Anatis, Noctis (not the FFXV dude), Karf*k Geyman, Chris Cross and Louie Church are the members. (So is Shadow Calibrius, or S. Cali.) Geido Corps. Captain Geido and his clan are terrible at operating a pizza place. Some of the Interns - Alt. Universe Hevari - Alt. Universe Corrus Libitus - Doge - Alt. Universe Methunder - Alt. Universe Memer Dreamer (Memelord) - Edgy Memelord - Alt. Universe Techeun (Tachyon) - Michael Jordan - Dennis Hamlet - Has - Naive Tractor - Chilling in Snowdout - Alt. Universe Yoshee Category:Known Teams